1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a vehicle having an exhaust pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle having an exhaust pile has been known. JP-Y-Hei 4-18898, for example, discloses a motorcycle having an exhaust pipe connected to a rearward side of an engine; a shock absorber (rear suspension) located below the exhaust pipe to absorb shocks generated when a rear wheel moves up and down; and a fuel tank located above the shock absorber and the exhaust pipe. In order to ensure a sufficient length of the exhaust pipe, a part of the exhaust pipe, which runs above the shock absorber, is formed into a shape curved in the vertical direction.
In the motorcycle of JP-Y-Hei 4-18898, the fuel tank is located above the shock absorber and the exhaust pipe, and the part of the exhaust pipe that runs above the shock absorber is formed into a shape curved in the vertical direction. This, however, leads to a problem that the location of the fuel tank is too high.